


W.D Gaster and a child monster in the naruto world challange

by amelia21



Series: Challenges [5]
Category: Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: So I started a story about this but I thought 'hey since I don't have a lot of motivation and I'm a horrible writer, I could see if others would like to do this' so here we are. If you accept please comment.





	

So basically you **have** to have W.D Gaster take care of a child monster after escaping a genocide run by crossing the barrier and the child become a ninja. The rest I don't care about. look forward to reading your story. :)


End file.
